Promise
by Krystal Louisa
Summary: Annabeth Chase. She's leaving today ... She confesses to the boy she loves and he confesses to her too. Will she stop? Read to find out ! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FANFIC ... :))


_Hey! This is my first one-shot fanfic and I decided to write it while my first fanfic is in progress. Hope ya' like it people! ((^O^)) Also, this fanfic is one hundred percent mortal! :))_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, IF I DO, I'LL BE RICH AND FAMOUS… XD… I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN PJO BUT RICK RIORDAN DOES…**

_Promise_

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I woke up by the shout of my stepmom saying, "Annabeth! Get up and go and leave school early because today is the day we are moving!"

Ugh! I really hate the decision of my dad. Just because of his work we'll move! Can't he understand that I don't want to go?

I see you don't know what I'm talking about.

Well, what I am talking about is my dad's decision of moving just because of his work! And I'll have to pack my things, leave school early, tell my friends and my not-so-secret-crush Percy that I am going to leave! Where will I move? To California … We are currently here in New York and I was loving it here then BOOM! We are moving. Have a nice life. Ugh! Ugh!

"Annabeth!" My stepmom shouted. "Yeah! I'm coming!" I shouted back and pulled myself out of bed. I took a bath and fixed myself. Suddenly, my phone rang.

To: Annabeth 3

From: Thalia (^O^)

Hey Annie~! Can you pick me up today because my car went crazy I can't start it up. Please?

To: Thalia

From: Annabeth

Sure Thals~! I'll be going now. Bye! :))

I put my phone in my purse after replying and went to the kitchen. "Good morning Annabeth!" my stepmom greeted. "Not Good for me," I muttered. I quickly ate my breakfast and drove to Thalia's house.

Thalia Grace. One of my best friends since second grade. A girl with a short spiky hair, electric blue eyes and always wearing punk clothes. Yes, weird style. Anyway, I arrived at Thalia's house after ten minutes and saw that she was in front of their house. I opened my window and gestured her to come in. We arrived at school in another ten minutes and joined the others namely, Piper, Jason, Nico, Hazel, and Frank.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Wassup?" Percy asked. "Well, guys, I have something to tell you."

Thalia looked at me, "You do?" And they all raised their brows.

"Well, this is my father's decision." I said and they waited. "I am leaving."

Their eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't do that," Piper added.

"Why so suddenly?" Jason asked.

"Why didn't you told us earlier?" Thalia asked.

"Leave?!" Hazel said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Well, to answer your question Piper, yes I wouldn't but I was forced to. Jason, it was my father's decision. Thalia, I only learned it too yesterday. Hazel, yes leave. Frank, because my father has a job to do in California and that's where we'll move. I was forced to, I really don't want to do it, but my father really forced me. I'm sorry guys," as I said it, I fought back tears. They were still in shock that they were startled when the bell rang.

"Oh! I don't want to go to school!" Frank protested.

"Come on," I told them and they followed. Me and Percy, we have homeroom together so we can still talk. I thought about my plan confessing to him and giving him the letter I made for him.

"Hey," he said. "I have something to tell you."

"Me too," I said. Before he could reply, the teacher went in, we had no time. After a few hours, it was Greek, second to the last subject, after lunch. I left lunch early and noticed that Percy did the same. I went to the lockers' room and saw Percy did the same again. "Hey," he said.

"Oh, hey," I replied. "What are you going to tell me earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you now."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, Annabeth, don't know how to put these into words, but I – I – I like you."

My heartbeat palpitated. _He likes me? Really?_ I am in cloud nine right now. I wanted to scream and say I LIKE YOU TOO! But I held myself back. I am going to leave, I reminded myself.

"Earth to Annabeth!" Percy yelled. I mentally slapped myself to go back to reality and leave Cloud nine. "Hey," I said.

"Welcome back to Earth Annie!" he yelled. "Shut up Perce," I said.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked. I decided to say, "No". He face palmed. "Sorry," I said.

"I said, I like you!" he half-yelled. Unfortunately, Thalia and the others walked in and heard him said that. "Uh-oh," I said.

"Oooh! Perce, you like her?" Nico exclaimed.

I don't know whose face is redder. If me or Percy.

"Hook it up Percy, we heard it," Thalia added.

Now my and Percy's face is completely red. Redder than a ripe tomato. Trying to stop? WTHeck is that?

"Maybe we should give them some space," Jason whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two have fun~!" Thalia exclaimed then winked. I gave her the what-was-that-for-look. She just laughed and followed the others.

Awkward. Awkward filled the environment since the others showed up. Percy broke it, "So um, sorry."

"No, it's okay, in fact, I –I like you too," I answered. He became happy. But I caught a glimpse of sadness from it too. I decided to give him the letter. He was about to open it when I said, "DON'T!"

"What?" he asked. "Promise me not to read that until you got home," I said. "Promise me."

I lifted my pinky finger for him to promise. He reluctantly touched his pinky to mine. I doubt he like to read it at home. But I wasn't going to tell him that I'm leaving. "Okay," he said. "I promise."

After two hours, I went home. I packed my things and got ready to go. Once I'm ready, my father said, "Great. Let's go." And we drove to the airport. I took one last look of New York, maybe the last look, maybe not. I'm going to come back here. And I followed my family inside. We still have an hour. Until 8:30.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I got home two hours after I confessed to Annabeth, Annabeth did the same! She likes me! Yeah! I was about to congratulate myself when I remembered the letter she gave me. I opened it and my face fell. It said, "Dear Percy, Since our fourth grade, when the teacher introduced you to us, I fell in love with you. I'm really stupid to confess to you right now because I am leaving. For good. So, that's it, I want you to live a happy life and I hope you can pick the girl you really want. Just remember what I said, I like you, and I'm sorry if I confessed too late. Goodbye Perce!" And with that, it ended. I was stupid. Why didn't I read it earlier? Why did I promised to read it here? Ugh! Stupid. Without thinking, I hopped in a taxi and told him the address of Annabeth but when I got there, it was too late. I hopped in a taxi again and told him to go to the airport. By the time I got there, it was almost 8:30. Ugh! I'll be faster next time. But the thing is, I don't have next time. I quickly ran into the airport and saw her to the exit leading to the airplane. I began to scream, "Annabeth!" I tried to go to her but the guards held me back. I screamed until she noticed me and her eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?" she screamed. "Don't leave," I replied. She began to cry. "Annie!" her father exclaimed.

"Sorry, Percy, gotta go," Annabeth said and held her pinky finger again. "I promise to go back."

"No," I said.

"Percy please!" Annabeth whispered.

"Make this come true Annabeth," I held her finger and the guards released me. Before I knew it, I kissed Annabeth. "Promise," I said. She repeated it then ran away. I still stood there. Heartbroken. Only left nothing but a promise …


End file.
